Dua Kelemahan
by Genmily
Summary: Dua hal yang menjadi kelemahan Daichi terhadap Suga. [Dai/Suga]


Haikyuu!©Furudate Haruichi

"Dua Kelemahan"

By : Hades DD

Warn : OOC, dan kegajean yang sangat gaje.

-Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas fik ini, hanya untuk kesenangan belaka-

.

Happy reading, and enjoy…

.

Telah diketahui, bahwa Kapten bernama Sawamura Daichi sekarang memiliki dua kelemahan yang selama ini tidak diketahui oleh pihak manapun. Yaitu poni, dan keningnya Suga.

Kok bisa?

 **[case 1 : poni]**

Kala itu, mereka tengah istirahat usai latihan sore. Lima set berturut-turut tentu saja membuat tenaga mereka terkuras luar biasa. Salahkan duo _Henji Kombi_ Kageyama-Hinata yang terus memohon dan meminta tambah set.

Untuk pertama kalinya pula Suga merasa latihan kali ini sedikit membebani tubuhnya. Salahnya karena kurang latihan serta melatih stamina, yang mengakibatkan keringatnya dua kali lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Lihat saja rambut abu-abu berpucuk itu, mulai sedikit basah akibat keringatnya sendiri. Suga menyeka keringat di dahi nya lalu menaikkan belah poninya ke belakang menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. Dan cling! Keningnya terekspos sempurna.

"Sepertinya aku butuh sesuatu untuk menyingkirkan poni ini." Ia bergumam sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak dicukur saja, Sugawara? Lagipula, ponimu sepertinya sudah mulai memanjang." sahut Kiyoko yang ternyata memperhatikannya.

.

Nun jauh di seberang net, Daichi memperhatikan Suga dari balik jaring net voli. Matanya memicing melihat Sugawara sedang mengobrol bersama Kiyoko. Sesekali Suga tertawa membuat hati Daichi sedikit terbakar. Juga Daichi menolak bahwa dia sedang cemburu.

 _._

"Kelihatannya bakalan aneh kalau aku cukur poniku. Lagipula aku masih ingin mempertahankannya. Memang kadang sedikit terganggu sih kalau sedang latihan seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu, coba saja pakai ikat rambut seperti Azumane." Saran Kiyoko sekali lagi. Mata Suga langsung membidik kearah Asahi yang tengah mengikat rambutnya juga.

Suga malah tertawa, "Ahahaha, aku tidak mau menjadi Asahi yang kedua. Lagipula rambutku tidak seperti dia."

"Terserah padamu lah." Kiyoko melenggang pergi begitu saja. Suga masih mempertahankan keningnya yang terekspos, lalu dilepas rambut itu dan malah menutupi matanya.

"Poniku benar-benar sudah panjang ya?" Suga bergumam sendiri lagi seraya tertawa kecil.

Lalu adegan menyibak rambut ala iklan shampoo pun ditiru Suga dalam mode _slow motion_.

Tsaaaaah!

Kibasan pertama, Daichi batuk.

"Uhuk!" Daichi tersedak ludahnya sendiri akibat menonton adegan iklan shampoo ala Suga.

Tsaaaaah!

Kibasan kedua, Daichi bengong dan pipinya merona.

"Astaga… "

Tsaaaaah!

Kibasan ketiga, Daichi pingsan.

"Daichi-san?!"

.

.

 **[case 2 : kening]**

Lain hari, lain peristiwa. Dua hari yang lalu setelah kejadian itu…

"Sugawara, ayo keluar, yang lain sudah menunggu." Daichi mengingatkan. Suga yang sedari tadi merogah tasnya hanya mengangguk.

"Iya, kau duluan saja."

Daichi langsung keluar, tidak lantas langsung pergi ke gym melainkan menunggu di depan pintu. Tak lama pintu ruang klub itu terbuka dan Suga terkejut ternyata Daichi menunggunya.

"Daichi, kau menungguku?"

Saat kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, sedetik itu juga Daichi membeku. Apa yang dilihatnya kini bukanlah saatnya untuk dilihat oleh mata Daichi.

Suga dengan poni yang terikat ke atas seperti pohon kelapa, serta kening putihnya benar-benar terekspos sempurna.

"ASTAGA!"

Wajah Daichi memanas, melihat penampilan Suga ala remaja kawaii yang biasa muncul di televisi tanah air. Tapi yang ini super kawaii.

"Kenapa?" tanya Suga polos, kepalanya memiring sedikit membuat kunciran di atasnya ikut bergoyang.

Seseorang tolong Daichi. ia belum sembuh atas kibasan maut poninya Suga kemarin. Sekarang dia malah disuguhi pemandangan yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Daichi langsung terserang penyakit gagap.

"K-ke-k-kenapa i-itu… k-ke-kepalamu, e-em-maksudku… p-po-ponimu."

"Oh, kemarin Shimizu memberikan satu kunciran padaku untuk mengikat poniku, supaya saat latihan nanti tidak terganggu." Suga memainkan kuncirannya, kemudian membenarkannya sedikit untuk mengencangkannya.

"Ohh… " Jantungnya berdegup serta keringatnya mulai bercucuran akibat pemandangan langka yang disajikan langsung di depan matanya.

"Nah, bagaimana menurutmu, Daichi. Cocok tidak?" Suga langsung memasang pose imut, satu tangan di pinggang, satu tangan membentuk angka dua diletakkan di pipinya, matanya berkedip sebelah.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Empat detik.

Lima detik.

Daichi pingsan.

"D-Daichi?!"

.

.

End

.

.

a/n : aku terpana baca recehannya Tacho sama Suba, ceritanya aku mau coba ngereceh, tapi malah gagal. Apalah aku gak bisa, masih harus belajar lebih banyak lagi.

Sebenarnya ini buat seseorang yang tempo hari minta dibikinin DaiSuga, karena kejadian di FB, intinya ini buat minta maaf, ah tapi kayaknya ini belum pantes disebut fik permintaan maaf. #ngelantur

Minna-san ! Maaf ya ini jelek, singkat pake banget, dan gagal humor pula. Tapi, terima kasih sudah membaca !

 ** _RnR?_**

 ** _Hades DD_**


End file.
